


Whumptober 2020 12- I think I've broken something

by Kit_Kat_27



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Higgy has a bad feeling about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_27/pseuds/Kit_Kat_27
Summary: Running through the forest chasing a suspect isn't going to end well, is it?
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Whumptober 2020 12- I think I've broken something

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, just managed to get this finished before the day ended. 
> 
> Its not how long I had managed, but time ran away from me so Im planning in November onwards to expand and edit any whumptober fics!
> 
> Sorry for any grammar or spellings mistakes :)

The suspect darted just out of his grasp and ran deeper into the thick, dense jungle. They had just chased him from the start of the estate after they had caught him coming out of their victims home. He hadn’t stopped, nor looked back. 

For all he and Higgy were an ex-spy and ex-marine, chasing a suspect through the jungle terrain wasn’t easy nor fun. Blood and dirt covered their legs and arms. Their faces covered in a layer of sweat. 

Glancing to his side a blonde mop was flying along, the curls flying behind as she was running. She caught his gaze briefly, her eyes were sending questions of to continue and as she ran on, he gathered she had caught the idea that they were going to get this guy. 

Their agility and skills were going to be tested today, the path was covered in fallen tree trunks that were calling out for them to trip over them. 

* * *

  
  


Jumping over the 10th log, that had occurred in the last two minutes, she was trying to get air into her straining, burning lungs. The wheezing was evidence that the air that was around her wasn’t making its way into her lungs. The cold that she had just gotten rid of wasn't really helping matters, her nose had decided that it was going to bung itself back up again, forcing her to take air in through her mouth.

The new pants that she had only just bought with Tani the other day, a lovely black and white checkered pattern that she had heard Magnum compliment them on another girl ( _a tiny pang hit her when he hadn't taken any notice of her pair this morning),_ had more cuts on the legs than intact material. 

She wouldn't be able to take them back for a new pair. 

Dangit. 

Sploshing sounds had her cursing, as the puddle that Magnum had just run through had now covered her bottom half with a thick layer of brown sludge. Either Magnum had mud resistance pants on or he was getting darn lucky.

Reaching out, she grasped out at air as their suspect suddenly became within reach when he tripped. Her arms were just not long enough. A sudden burst of energy got him ahead of them and lead the two P. I’s to a small wooden bridge ahead of them. 

Her senses were telling her that they were being led into a tra...

Falling. 

She was falling. 

The start of the bridge that was underneath her feet was no longer there. 

Her hands were scrambling frantically. 

Grabbing. 

Grabbing nothing.

Air whizzed by her face, it flying upwards as she was going downwards. 

Her eyes were bouncing trying to find any stationary objects. Trying to find Magnum. 

Magnum.

She had heard a scream alongside hers, badly in a way she hoped that it was their suspect. Magnum never dealt well with hospitals or injures, she had watched previous scenes of his brothers helping him work his PTSD.

Bang. 

Her body finally made a connection with the forest floor beneath the bridge. The ground sent a wave of pain throughout her body, starting from her back and spreading outwards.

The pain was so intense, no scream could erupt from her mouth. Her lungs frantically gasped trying to get air into her winded body. Her right hand erupted in a blazing hot flame, a twitch of her pinky left a tear trailing down her face. 

As much as her body fought to tell her to panic and shut down due to pain, she knew that just lying on the floor in the middle nowhere wasn't going to get help for any of them. Gathering the panic and pain, she used her usual coping mechanism of putting it all in tiny little boxes. 

Lifting her head, she met the gruesome sight of what was her right arm. A small tip of her ulna was protruding from her arm, the surrounding wound only had a slow trickle of blood, the bone seemingly acting as a plug. Her upper and right arm seemed pretty unscathed covered by a dozen cuts and scrapes. 

Her bottom half of her body had seemed to be lucky, her legs had managed to end up on top of what seemed to be the only grassy area of the riverbed. The grass providing a welcome relief to her throbbing muscles. 

Reaching up with her good arm, she gingerly felt around her head wincing when her fingers came in contact with a sticky, warm liquid coming from the back of her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that her head was resting on top of one of the planks of wood from the bridge. She had must have landed on it with some force as the wood felt like it had a dip to it under her hand. 

Needing to know where Magnum was, was more important than any hidden injures so she forced herself to sit up, leaningly heavily on her left arm she scanned through the wooden rubble looking for any signs of life. Her eyes frantically looked for any sign of him, praying that he wasn't crushed underneath pieces of the bridge.

There!

A small section of his floral shirt was visible around the corner of a pile of rubble. 

The body underneath the shirt wasn't moving. 

He didn't seem to be breathing. 

She had to get to him.........

......

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys have enjoyed this!
> 
> I'm not apologising for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger (he he ;) )


End file.
